fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky
Vicky is a sadistic sixteen-year-old girl who babysits Timmy and is one the main antagonists in the show. Her really menacing behavior towards Timmy is one of the reasons - if not the main reason - that he has fairy godparents, and most of his wishes involve getting revenge, or simply getting around her. Vicky is typically hired when Timmy's parents make a hasty getaway trip to one of their "adults-only" destinations, leaving Timmy in her cruel hands. Vicky is voiced by Grey DeLisle, whom also voices Vicky's sister Tootie and many other characters. Vicky also had a cameo appearance in the extended version of "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas", where she is portrayed in live action by Devon Weigel. Character Vicky is a very two-faced person, when it comes to adults (namely parents) she is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash, but once all parents are gone, her true colors are revealed. She tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them. Timmy has always wanted payback and has always wanted to get rid of her, but whenever this dream comes true, Timmy must always revert it as something will always appear or chime in to make Timmy realize he actually needs her (such as his parents hiring a worse babysitter). The parents of children and other rich people pay her wads of cash through her babysitting. She has been transformed more times than any other human except Timmy Turner. In the original series, after her constant torture left Timmy so miserable that he managed to gain fairies, she officially became Timmy's main target. On Timmy's first day with fairies, he pulled so much magic-induced pranks that once he had to stop, Vicky was far too suspicious. She was shown to believe that something was going on and in a way, had a similar role as Mr. Crocker. In the main series, she's completely oblivious to the fact that Timmy has fairies despite that she's usually on the receiving end of their magic, even whenever she steals a magical object from Timmy and activates it, as she believes them to simply be expensive fancy things from off the internet. Although there are oftentimes when Timmy tries to get rid of Vicky as his babysitter, he still deep down cares for her. He knows that if Vicky is ever fired, then he will no longer be miserable and he would lose Cosmo and Wanda, so he often tries to keep her as his babysitter to keep Cosmo and Wanda for as long as possible. Description Vicky has red hair with a ponytail, pink eyes, and usually wears a green midriff T-shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents and other adults. However, whenever she's alone with one of the kids she babysits, she will scream and holler at them. The only adults Vicky is not sweet towards are her own parents (who have an extreme fear of her) and those she has absolutely no chance of benefiting from. At age fourteen, Vicky wore a green bow in her hair and a green flower on her shirt. At eighteen, she has a more shapely body and wears gold earrings. When she was aged down to age five, she wore similar colored clothes, but with a large purple bow in her hair, and has a voice similar to her sister Tootie, albeit slightly lower. Personality Vicky is one of the most horrible and corrupt characters in the series; she cheats at everything she does (revealed in A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! and a variety of other episodes), lies to parents, loves torturing children (including Timmy and her own sister Tootie), is extremely greedy, and shows absolutely no remorse for her actions. Vicky is not considered to be emotional, but she has shown some occasional positive feelings, and has even been nice to Timmy based on her own will: *She has shown some love during her time with Ricky (The Odd Couple), her ex-boyfriend who dated her only for her money and broke up with her for someone richer. *In Snow Bound, she and Timmy were trapped in an icy cave, and hugged for warmth. Later, she threw herself between Timmy and what she thought was an abominable snowman (really a pizza delivery guy wearing a heavy coat). Timmy was shocked, but Vicky simply groaned out, "We hugged." as her explanation. *In Frenemy Mine, when Timmy saved her from being killed by a steamroller. She officially decided she owed her life to him (mainly because she had nothing better to do after being kicked out of a club for evil babysitters due to being saved by a kid). *She has calmer, nicer, more innocent feelings when she is transformed into a five-year-old. Her interests are mostly centered around typical teenage girl interest, such as fashion magazines, soap operas, and cute boys, and in earlier cases she would rather simply read a magazine and ignore Timmy rather than torture him. Other times, however, she is more malicious and keeps a collection of medieval weapons that she doesn't hesitate to try to use on those she babysits. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp' which she calls Timmy a lot throughout the show. Her goals in life are to become rich, marry someone beautiful, and possibly even world domination. Vicky is not above theft either, one time she sold a person's car off the street simply because she was offered money for it, and then attempted to steal this car again later to sell to a higher bidder. She also attempted to bribe and blackmail all the judges into winning the Miss Dimmsdale pageant. In almost all instances of wrongdoing however, Vicky's been usually foiled by Timmy and his fairies. Because of her laziness and apathetic behavior, Vicky often overlooks things. She forces Timmy to do her school work for her time to time, not a very smart decision considering the fact that Timmy often flunks his own grade and it's hard to see how he would be able to handle high school work (not to mention the fact that Timmy is six years younger than her, and most likely has no grasp of high school education yet). She will frequently get hamstrung somehow by Cosmo and Wanda's magic and will either freak out, or simply not suspect a thing. This is usually because Cosmo and Wanda wipe her memories of these events, or else she simply suspects Timmy and plots revenge on him. None of her plans to get back at Timmy are ever that thought out, such as when she tarred and feathered Timmy only to get stuck in the tar she sprayed in the path of a steam roller. Despite her own intellectual shortcomings, she is still able to outwit Timmy's parents and manipulate them better than he can, which makes her one of Timmy's greatest foes. Background As revealed in "Abra-Catastrophe!", and mentioned in "Imaginary Gary", Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. Oftentimes when she is introduced, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky, or a person would be nearby playing frightening piano music. In the episode "Vicky Gets Fired", Vicky is fired by the Turners for taping over a recording by accident, rather than for her torment of Timmy, but it is revealed that any other line of work Vicky takes only makes her more evil and powerful, so Timmy opts to keep Vicky as his babysitter instead. In the episode, "When Losers Attack", Vicky is seen working at the Cake 'N' Bacon restaurant as a waitress, where she agrees to help Dark Laser, Mr. Crocker, and Foop to get rid of Timmy. Together, their group is called the L.O.S.E.R.S.. Vicky does not join the group until near the end of the episode, where they seek her help in "training" to help defeat Timmy, although Vicky seems more satisfied with simply torturing her new allies. Early life Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy, when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode "Snow Bound", she reveals that she had a really rough childhood. In "Tiny Timmy", it is said that the her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In "Vicky Loses Her Icky", the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt. In the episode "The Switch Glitch", she was actually nice as a five year old, but quickly turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, although this has never been explicitly stated. In the episode "The Masked Magician", Vicky mentions that Tootie and their parents may even consider her their enemy when Timmy asks her who would want to tie her up to railroad tracks. Hanging in her house is a picture of an infant-aged Vicky is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life so its possible she was born this way. Future Bad Future/Vicky the Dictator In the bad future showed in "Channel Chasers", Vicky became "Supreme Ruler of the Earth". She had an untold amount of faceless followers that wore black uniforms and masks with glowing red eyes. Vicky herself wore a robe that obscured her face, although she eventually revealed herself to the viewer. Older Vicky in this time line has not changed much, although her hair is slightly messier and her skin is a more sickly pale color and has few wrinkles. She also wears a military dictator's uniform, with a "V" symbol on her cap. She seems persistent on capturing Future A.J. for his time belt, so that she could send her most trusted follower back in time (unfortunately for her, her most "trusted" follower was really Future Timmy in disguise). Exactly why she wanted to do so is never explained, and her motive seems unclear since she already has supreme power, but one possibility is that she is trying to stop Timmy in the past because he still has access to the green remote. Before Future Timmy revealed himself to his younger counterpart, the viewer was led to the belief that he was sent back in time to harm Timmy in the past. After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the present, and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son and daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, but this is unlikely due to a sizable age difference (five or six years) between her and Timmy. But if Vicky was the mother, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Future Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be. In the alternate reality created by Crocker in "Abra-Catastrophe" she was shown surprisingly complacent when worshiping Mr. Crocker, which she would never normally do. This attitude can be possibly explained if Crocker's magic made everyone automatically have a positive image of him. Other possibility is that Vicky was just pretending to avoid a possible punishment, though it is to note that even Crocker was far more powerful in his supreme ruler self than Vicky ever was when she had said role, although Crocker's rule was still a dictatorship, it was relatively less oppressive than Vicky's. For example Crocker apparently solved any problem he didn't like or rebellions himself, while Vicky resorted to police and military oppression and apparently was far more sadistic. Adult Vicky ]] A grown-up version of Vicky appears in the extended edition of "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". Vicky, now 29 years old, runs a daycare service with a sign with her name on it; Timmy collides into this sign while riding a bike, which causes Vicky to come out and scold Timmy, who she still sees as a twerp even after thirteen years. The children under Vicky's care at her daycare center are dressed like prisoners, and seem to dislike Vicky just as much as Timmy. Timmy then entices the children to spray moldy rotten string cheese at Vicky, allowing him to get away. Vicky is later seen eating a pizza when Timmy crashes into her on a dirt bike, causing the pizza to splatter on her head. She angrily chases Timmy down the street. When Timmy gets surrounded by both Vicky and Jorgen Von Strangle who is trying to make him grow up by hitting him with a love arrow, Vicky throws her pizza at Jorgen, causing him to fire his love arrow at Vicky who immediately falls in love with Jorgen. Vicky then spends the rest of the movie chasing after Jorgen although Jorgen manages to get away from her by hiding behind a tree. Vicky's marital and family status is never elaborated upon, but it seems likely that she is still single. It is not known how Vicky feels about her younger sister Tootie getting together with her worst enemy, as neither character has any screen time together. Assuming that Timmy and Tootie marry, that would make Vicky Timmy's sister-in-law. Some viewers assume that the creators have forgotten that Vicky and Tootie are sisters in this movie, but this is incorrect as the official movie website states that Tootie still dislikes it when her sister Vicky is mean. Most likely they did not appear together because Vicky's scenes were meant to be cut in the shorter version, while Tootie's scenes are all central to the plot in both versions. Vicky is played in live action by Canadian actress, Devon Weigel, but none of her scenes appear in the "A Fairly Odd Movie"'s shortened cut which typically reruns on Nickelodeon. In a "A Fairly Odd Christmas", Vicky appeared as another cameo role, this time as part of the negative changes the Christmas Gloom does. After asking a caroler on why the carolers are happy, the gloom takes over her and makes her become happy unlike the rest of the people affected by the gloom, dancing as a result. Other appearances Vicky is the main villain of the show and usually appears in most episodes, although her appearances began to drop off beginning from Season 5, but is more noticeable after the birth of Poof. Vicky appears less in Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 than she does in other seasons. She only had major roles in two episodes each season with the exception of Season 8: "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!" / "Vicky Gets Fired"; "Micecapades / Frenemy Mine"; and "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack", respectively. She appears four times in Season 9, with her usual 3 major roles, and makes one cameo appearance. In Season 10 she only has cameo appearances Storybooks Vicky has played a role in some unique print storylines, most notably "In a Tizzy over Turkey", where she warms up to Timmy after he saves her family's Thanksgiving, and "Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision" where Timmy uses heat vision to melt a basket of Easter eggs Vicky had stolen from him and Tootie. Comics Vicky has terrorized Timmy Turner in a number of ''Fairly OddParents comic stories, including "Pack of Lies" where she punishes him for lying to Tootie and forces Timmy to take them both to his cousin's circus that he made up, as well as "Literally!", "Will the Real Cosmo Please Stand Up?", and "Hear Hear". She played a major part in the comics "It's Not Over Till the Babysitter Sings" where she lost her babysitting job to the Learn-a-Torium, and "Power Play!" where Timmy wishes he could do anything to make Vicky happy and she uses the magic to gain ultimate power until Timmy manages to trick her into resetting the wish. Video games In the console version of the video game, "Breakin' Da Rules", Vicky served as the main villain. After picking up Cosmo and Wanda's copy of Da Rules, Vicky received their wishing power and spent the game accidentally wishing Timmy into strange situations such as turning him into a pet dog for Tootie, enslaving the Sugar Cream Puffs and using them to capture the Squirrel Scouts, or sending him into the past. Vicky was also featured in the video game, "Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy", and a robot version of her was featured as one of the bosses. Relationships Rivalry with Timmy Turner The rivalry between Vicky and Timmy Turner is arguably the central focus of the show. Vicky is the main cause of Timmy receiving his fairy godparents, simply because she torments him so much. She uses blackmail to coerce Timmy into doing chores meant for her, or otherwise just bullies him into doing it. Although Vicky dislikes children in general, she seems to have a special hatred reserved for Timmy, even going as far as to give her pet dog Doidle a Timmy doll to chew on, and keeping a dart board with Timmy's face on it. On several occasions she has warmed up to Timmy, such as when she became trapped in an avalanche with him in the episode "Snow Bound", or when Timmy become a sixteen year old supermodel, but always ends up back to her old Timmy hating ways by the end of said episodes. Vicky also joined Timmy's forces in "Wishology", but only because Timmy was paying her. Oddly when it seemed that Timmy had sacrificed himself into the Darkness, she was shown to be very upset. Relationship with Tootie Vicky picks on Tootie much like she does with Timmy, and likewise forces her little sister to do chores that were meant for her. Although in Tootie's first episode and comic appearances Vicky stands up for her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him, after Tootie's main series appearance it is established that Vicky treats her just like Timmy, if not worse. Tootie seems oblivious of her sister's hatred of Timmy in earlier episodes. In later appearances, Tootie hates Vicky and goes as far as to expose Vicky's bad behavior to Timmy's parents, although everyone's memory was wiped before anybody could learn of her deeds. Due to both Vicky and Tootie appearing less in recent episodes, they did not have any interaction, nor any knowledge of each other existing since season 5 (In fact, they were even shown to have separate houses in Merry Wishmas, but this is probably a goof). There also was no stating that her and Tootie were even sisters past that time, except for the thing on the A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! website that said that Tootie still didn't like her sister, Vicky. Relationship with Mark Chang When Timmy brought the alien Mark Chang to Earth, he immediately fell in love with Vicky. His race, Yugopotamians, hate everything Humans like and vice versa, so because Vicky was so nasty and mean to everyone else, he fell deeply in love with her. Vicky was oblivious to his affection at first, and is unaware that he is an alien, she simply thinks he is an exchange student from Europe who wears a costume. Vicky eventually starts to warm up to Mark in later episodes, mainly because he loves doing the chores she puts on him. Mark took on the form of a teen to date Vicky, but after he showed up late and caused a fight between Vicky and Princess Mandie, she dumped him. Mark tried his luck with Vicky again during "Wishology" during a very inappropriate time, when Timmy had sacrificed himself into the Darkness, but she elbowed him in the torso. In season 8, in the episode, "Invasion of the Dads", she gave Mark a heart box full of explosive chocolate, with a note written on it "DIE!", implying that she might have had enough of Mark's relationship with her, or learnt that this note means to him "LIVE!". Relationship with her parents Vicky's mother's name is Nicky, according to the video game "Breakin' Da Rules" (PC edition), although she has never actually been called this on the show. In this video game, Nicky in her youth was a special clone of Vicky's five year old appearance from "The Switch Glitch", but acted and spoke like Tootie. According to game dialog however, young Nicky was said to look exact like Tootie, so her resemblance to young Vicky in the game is likely a programmer's error or laziness. In the cartoon, Vicky does not even bother to put on her nice girl facade in front of her parents like she does with other parents, instead choosing to terrorize them much like she does with children younger than her, and forcing her parents to lie to other parents so she doesn't lose business. In the episode "Homewrecker", however, Vicky fears retribution from her parents when Timmy trashes her house, but this episode was from before her parents' formal introduction in "Channel Chasers". Relationship with other teenagers Vicky has a huge crush on celebrity singer, Chip Skylark, and when Timmy lured the singer to his house one day, Vicky immediately kidnapped him and wanted to force Chip to marry her on the spot. She almost succeeded in doing so, until an accountant told her she would have to foot all of Chip's many debts. Since Chip was not as rich as she hoped, Vicky immediately dumps him. Chip escapes Vicky's captivity and goes to the concert to sing "Icky Vicky", a song "dedicated" to Vicky. Despite the humiliating song however, Vicky is still apparently a fan, as she keeps a poster of him in her room in several episodes. She also admitted that he is her favorite singer in "Frenemy Mine". She also had a crush on Winston Dunsworth, a British exchange student at her high school. Timmy and Wanda attempted to sabotage their relationship, but almost everything they tried (turning Vicky into a monster or spraying her with a skunk) only caused Winston to like her more, because it reminded him of "the hunt". Only when Timmy and Wanda caused Vicky to mess up her cheerleading tryout did Winston officially reject her, because he only dates cheerleaders. When Vicky was dumped, she cried in the same spot for an entire day. .]] Timmy also wished up a lover for Vicky to make her nicer: a dead beat red headed teen called Ricky. He was even meaner than Vicky, and they both took joy in tormenting Timmy together. Ricky didn't seem to really like Vicky back, and constantly stole from her. Eventually, Timmy splits them apart by tricking Ricky into marrying Mr. Crocker's mother. Once again, Vicky was left heartbroken because of Timmy, although this time she takes out her frustrations on him. Vicky does not seem to have many, if any, friends in her age group. At a social gathering she spilled a drink on one of her classmate's dress simply because they looked better. She hints at not having friends through suspicious denial several times in the series, and when her fellow babysitters threw her out of their group she admitted they were the only friends she had prior to being kicked out. The babysitters all seemed to be younger than her, too. Despite being her only friends, she still torments them for her dirty work, and forces herself as the leader of her group after she were brought back in. References Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Vicky's family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Featured articles Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Losers Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Evil Category:Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Princesses Category:Supervillains Category:Supporting Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters